


Infinite

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [22]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: How to break in a new home.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildly_oversalted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildly_oversalted/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Mar_Under_the_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Mar_Under_the_Stars) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Dancing in the moonlight.
> 
> Me, rewatching SAO and foolishly deciding to look up fic: I will _not_ worry about writing for this fandom! Worry free!
> 
> Jean's [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300134), snickering in the wings: BITCH YOU THOUGHT
> 
> And now I've got another rare pair, and life is great. It might not be your 9k, but hope you enjoy this just the same ❤

“You’re sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

“All of our money on a house?” Kirito set his hands on his hips and looked at the building, assessing. “A house and some time to ourselves?”

Klein clapped a hand on his shoulder, looking over with a grin. “After spending this much time apart, I think it’s about damn time we did something selfish. Don’t let this--” he tapped Kirito’s forehead before pulling him up the steps-- “get in the way. We deserve it.”

“If you say so,” Kirito said. He allowed Klein to draw him through the door and into his arms, resting his forehead on Klein’s chest. “And when the others find out we’ve been keeping this place?”

“Well, there’s a reason we took time for ourselves first,” Klein said.

Kirito huffed a small laugh before pressing his lips to the bottom of Klein’s jaw. “Our house won’t be  _ ours  _ anymore?” he asked, turning around to relax into Klein’s embrace. “It’ll be overrun?”

“I can’t keep it away from the guys forever,” Klein said. He let Kirito break away to wander further into the house, following close and cataloguing his partner’s reactions to the place. “Everything up to expectations?”

“It’s better than living in an inn somewhere,” Kirito said.

Sunlight pooled on the floor when Klein pushed back the porch door curtains to look over the view. Really, it was worth everything they’d spent. Crystal clear water casting diamonds on the forest around and no one but Kirito by his side...it was the closest to his personal heaven he’d get in this place.

“So…” he laid his arms over Kirito’s shoulders as they surveyed. “We going to break in the bed first, or what?”

“You’ll probably just break it,” Kirito murmured. He reached up to twine their fingers, stretching their hands to the sky with a smile. “You do love making a mess of me.”

“Ahh, not tonight.” Klein opened the doors and walked them out into the autumn warmth as they watched several birds land on the water, daylight slowly beginning to face.

“What’s tonight, then?” Kirito asked, turning to nuzzle into Klein’s neck. “If you’re not going to break me…”

“I’ve got plans for you, trust me,” Klein said. “You’re not escaping my monstrous clutches.” He made a quick grab for Kirito’s sides, thwarted by the swordsman’s lightning fast reflexes smacking his hands away. “Oh, come on.”

“Plans?” Kirito asked. He jumped onto the railing and spread his legs for Klein to settle between. Do I get to know what they are?”  
“No.”

“I don’t like going in blind, you know,” Kirito said.

Klein lifted his head with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Nothing you won’t enjoy,” he said. “You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Mm.” Kirito’s eyes searched his for several seconds before leaning in for a kiss. His hands skirted from Klein’s shoulders up to his head, one cupping the back of his neck while the other fell to rest on his cheek. There was no hurry here, none of the manic energy they felt in the field to distract them from their peace. “Before tonight?” he asked softly when they broke, worming his fingers through the red fabric obscuring Klein’s forehead. It slipped off and he skimmed his lips over Klein’s hair. “I’m curious.”

“I’m a simple man,” Klein said, “who enjoys the simple things in life. Today?” He brought Kirito’s hand to his mouth to kiss the calloused palm. “I’m going to try something new with you. Never really got the chance to do it back…”

“Home.”

“Yeah,” Klein said. “I’ve always wanted to try, see if it’s something else I could fall in love with.”

“Something besides me?”

“Don’t ever doubt you’re my main love,” Klein mumbled.

Kirito hopped down and allowed Klein to bend him backward over the rail, holding him fast with a hand splayed between his shoulders. “I wouldn’t dare.” He came along when Klein retreated to the couch and reclined with his head in the older man’s lap, humming as Klein carded his fingers through black hair.

“I was thinking,” Klein said, and Kirito’s eyes popped open. “Dangerous, yeah, I know.”

“You know me so well.”

“Uh huh.” Klein tugged sharply on the strands, setting Kirito to snickering. “I was thinking we could maybe go dancing.”

“In town?” Kirito asked.

“No,” Klein said distractedly. “I was thinking more like picnic in the moonlight, just you and I by the lake.” He paused, much to Kirito’s apparent dismay, and leaned back to look out the window. “I’m sure we could rustle up some sort of food.”

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Klein’s lips curled into a smile as shadows from the waving trees danced across Kirito’s skin. He was grace even when resting, fluid and yet intense with every movement. Fierce.  _ His.  _ “I told you you could trust my plans, lover.”

“You did,” Kirito said. He sighed, and they let the minutes slip into hours as they just took  _ time.  _ Birdsong faded into nothingness along with the rest of the outside world until Klein woke to the sound of Kirito’s voice and a gentle shake on his knee. “Wake up.”

“‘M awake,” he mumbled. “‘S time?”

“Is it?”

Klein yawned and stretched, nearly shoving Kirito off the couch on accident. “Think so.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking several times when Kirito rubbed his hair. “I’m pretty sure that’s the taller one’s job.”

“It was irresistible,” Kirito said with a shrug. “I think if you really would’ve minded you would’ve found a way to stop me somehow.”

“I’m sure I could’ve.” Klein shifted over, settling above Kirito with one elbow planted above his shoulder. He buried his head in the swordsman’s shoulder and breathed deep before his lips drifted to Kirito’s pulse to worry the skin. Kirito’s soft groan had him wishing he’d planned for something more than fucking him  _ after  _ they’d gotten back, but it didn’t stop him from pressing their hips together and feeling Kirito beginning to harden as well. “Come on,” he said, tugging Kirito up to sit. “Let’s do this before I  _ actually  _ fall asleep.”

“Or,” Kirito said, fingering the bottom of Klein’s shirt, “we could just…” He trailed off as he pulled the fabric away, setting it in a heap on the coffee table. Fingers quested over Klein’s skin, drawing heat to the surface and making Klein disregard any semblance of plans. “We could do it here,” he whispered against Klein’s bare spine. “Out on the porch...less walking. Less time before I can--” Klein hissed when those same fingers dipped below his waist-- “mm, get you out of these.”

“But--”

“The lake will be there tomorrow,” Kirito said. His lips tracked along the line of Klein’s shoulder, dark blooming where he stopped to mark. “We have an open deck and only one first night in our home. Let’s take advantage.”

“You make it so hard to say no,” Klein groaned.

Kirito chuckled as he hauled Klein up and turned him so they were face to face. “You don’t want to say no, and that’s why you’re easy,” he teased. Klein didn’t get a word in edgewise before Kirito slid an arm around his waist and pressed him back toward the doors. “Ever danced like this with someone before, Klein?”

“Never,” Klein said softly, meeting Kirito’s eyes with all the passion he could muster as they stepped outside. “I didn’t have a reason to.”

“Oh?”

“Takes a truly special man to make me admit I love him,” Klein said. “The likes of which has never been seen before.” Kirito might not have been the first person he’d fucked, but he was the first person to earn those three words. Only eight letters, but  _ god  _ how his hands had trembled when he’d held Kirito after losing Sachi. “And I love you.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, ghosting over Kirito’s forehead, eyelids, and nose before coming to rest at his mouth once again. “I do,” he mumbled against them. “Dance with me?”

Kirito laid his head on Klein’s chest and closed his eyes, Klein content to simply hold him. It could barely be called dancing, their swaying interrupted every so often with a stray whisper of adoration. Even the few moments they had alone on the way back from raids couldn’t satisfy as this did, because alone and under the sky of floor twenty-two?

Cares faded and hearts melded.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Klein said over the cry of a loon. “Legendary Black Swordsman, pretty as a picture.” He watched the tops of Kirito’s ears turn red and chuckled, holding him tighter. “You don’t like pretty?”

“I’d rather be powerful.”

“You can be both.” Klein broke their hands apart to rest his on the slight curve of Kirito’s ass as Kirito shook his head. “Not even for me?”

“Mm, maybe then,” Kirito conceded. “I’d look even prettier naked, I’d bet.”

“Damn it,” Klein breathed. He gripped a bit harder before letting go and requesting Kirito hang on tight. The younger’s surprised cry startled the birds from the trees before he wrapped his legs around Klein’s waist, holding on tight as he stole the breath from his lungs. “Fuck, you know you would,” Klein continued, stumbling through the door before letting Kirito drop to all but drag him into the bedroom. “No bets on that.”

“Off,” Kirito said hurriedly, thumbing at the zipper on Klein’s pants.

“Cool it.” Klein pushed his shoulders down and sat him on the bed. “I said I wasn’t going to break you tonight.”

“Or the bed.”

“Or the bed,” Klein said with a smirk. He shed his remaining clothes and bid Kirito do the same, bringing up the small bottle of lube from his inventory as the swordsman put away his gear before laying on his stomach. “I am going to tease you--” he nipped at Kirito’s earlobe-- “please you--” grinding down against a bare thigh had never felt so good, he  _ swore--  _ “love you.”

Kirito gasped below him when teeth closed around his shoulder. “Klein--”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

He’d never grow tired of hearing those words. Doubted he’d have the chance some days, in a world where love meant sacrifice, but it didn’t matter  _ now.  _ Tongue met skin and hand met cock as he moved over his partner, palming him over the sheets and paying special attention to the area just below his nape. “Perfect,” he whispered. Heat curled through him at Kirito’s breathy groan of ‘more’ when he tightened his grip. 

“I want you in me,” Kirito said. He pressed his hips back to put an absolutely godly pressure on Klein, looking over his shoulder with heavy-lidded eyes as he blinked lazily. “Sooner the better.”

“When you put it that way…” Klein fumbled for the lube and nearly had it fall off the bed before flicking the bottle open and coating two his fingers. He spread the younger man, admiring the view before Kirito wriggled impatiently. “Needy,” he purred. His free hand splayed over the small of Kirito’s back, massaging gently as he opened him. “And all mine, hmm?”

“Always,” he said dryly, and Klein huffed a laugh into the dip between his shoulders.

“Callous, now?” 

“Ready,” Kirito corrected. His toes came around the back of Klein’s knees and pulled him closer the best he could, given the angle. “Fuck me, Klein.”

“As you wish.” Klein pressed him closer to the bed, hovering over him before pressing in slowly, steadily.  _ Adoringly.  _ Kirito shivered below him when their hips met and ground down into the mattress with a low moan. “In  _ our  _ bed, in  _ our  _ house, Kirito--” The swordsman tensed when he slid a hand up to cup his chest and turned them slightly onto their sides. “I’m glad I found you that day.”

A slight sigh was his only answer as he pressed in again. Kirito was always quiet, ever watchful even in safe zones. Sex, to no surprise, was no different. Attentive and striking in his elegance, he moved against Klein with limbs of steel and a voice only Klein was privileged enough to hear. Hushed, near silent pleas of need fell from kiss heavy lips until Klein was drowning in them, and he wouldn’t want to die any other way.

“Unh,” Kirito whined, hand reaching back to clutch Klein’s hip as his cock twitched. 

Close, then, and Klein tipped the swordsman’s head up from the pillow to kiss him as his own body began to tighten. Sweat-slick skin met with a final  _ smack  _ as he buried himself one last time in the aftershocks of Kirito’s orgasm. “Kiri,” he gasped against the younger’s neck. “Fuck, I lo--”

“Love you,” Kirito all but cried into the moonlit room. 

Klein tucked him close, Kirito’s hair tickling his chin. “Yeah,” he whispered into the younger man’s crown. “Oh, god, you have no idea how much.” 

Kirito was silent, and this time it unnerved him. 

“Or maybe you do…”

To his surprise Kirito began to shake, a laugh bubbling out of him not two seconds later. “We bought a house,” he said, bringing Klein’s clean knuckles to his lips. “I hope I at least have  _ some  _ idea.” 

“Right, right,” Klein said, eyelids fluttering when Kirito brought the other hand up to lick off. “Kirito, fuck.”

“That’s what we’re calling it these days,” Kirito said, and Klein  _ felt  _ the smirk around his fingers.  _ Devil.  _ “Successful housewarming, do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Klein shuffled down to kiss over the bite mark he’d made earlier, drawing out a shiver from Kirito along with a questioning noise. “I think we should take a break, regroup, and then go conquer every other damn room in this place. For the XP, of course.”

“I’m sure,” Kirito said. He turned around to look into Klein’s eyes and pulled the blanket over their heads. “Easiest dungeon.” He tipped his head forward to rest against Klein’s, and Klein smiled. “Because I’ve got you right by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
